


Smashing Pumpkins

by yehwellwhatever



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little office banter in time for Halloween. Set during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashing Pumpkins

He saw the opportunity as soon as it presented itself and it was just too good to pass up.

Sneaking up behind his lover, he accidentally stroked the back of his hand over the calf. His lover startled at the sensation the brief touch caused and almost lost their footing. The resounding bang caused by the decoration falling to the floor alerted the attention of everyone in the bullpen.

"Really DiNozzo, that was smart. Because you know, it's not like I spent hours on carving that pumpkin out to look like you on my free time," Kate mumbled in annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault," Tony started to protest, climbing down the ladder.

"Is that so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs taunted. "Then whose fault is it?"

By the smile on his face, Tony knew that his lover had done it on purpose. That bastard. Maybe he should give his lover a name change for Christmas. Who knows, maybe removing that second B would in turn remove the bastard in him.

"Then again, maybe it was my fault," Tony conceded. "I got a little distracted there for a moment. Just thought of the perfect costume I've picked out for my date to wear this weekend."

"Your date let you pick out a costume for her?" Kate asked, astonished. "What is it? A skimpy little nurses uniform?"

"No Kate, that's a little overdressed. I was thinking more along the lines of Adam and Eve," Tony said in a teasing tone, completely missed by Kate.

"God Tony, you're such a pig," she said exasperated.

"You're just jealous becau-" he started, only to get cut off.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled at his lover.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony said, turning around to face the other man.

"You ever gonna clean up that mess or are you planning on making pumpkin pie on the floor?" Gibbs growled in mock-frustration, turning to walk back to his desk where he could admire the view of his lover on all four in private.


End file.
